donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Sherbet Island
Sherbet Island is the third world of Timber's Island in ''Diddy Kong Racing'' and its remake, ''Diddy Kong Racing DS''. The world is mostly water-themed with pirate ships mostly sunken, pirate caves, and whales and the entrance to the world is located on an island in the bay by the lighthouse. The player needs 10 Golden Balloons to enter this world. Bubbler the Octopus is the boss of this world. Description The idea of a tropical paradise is realized on Sherbet Island, where there's barely a soul to be seen and the sunny silence is totally relaxing. Once the home of smugglers and pirates, it's long since been abandoned to the parrots, palm trees and rolling blue waves. Some surprisingly varied racetracks have been created here, ranging from the thundering falls of Whale Bay and the sandbank-studded shallows of Pirate Lagoon, to the sandy coastal tunnels of Crescent Island and the deserted smugglers' lair now known as Treasure Caves. –Description from the Diddy Kong Racing Instruction Booklet Race Tracks Whale Bay Whale Bay is the first track of Sherbet Island and can only be raced using a hovercraft. The track takes place in a simple bay featuring several whales, one of which forms a shortcut for racers. The player needs 10 Golden Balloons to enter this course, and after Bubbler is defeated the first time, the required re-entry total increases to 17 balloons. Crescent Island Crescent Island '''is the second track and is set among sandy tunnels and an abandoned pirate ship. This track also features the key to this worlds battle stage. The player needs a total of 11 Golden Balloons to access this course, and after Bubbler is defeated the first time, the total to reenter increases to 18 balloons. Pirate Lagoon '''Pirate Lagoon is a very twisty track featuring many sharp turns among sandbanks, coves and a castle. Like Whale Bay, this track can only be completed on a hovercraft. The player needs a total of 13 Golden Balloons to enter this course, and after Bubbler is defeated the first time, 20 balloons are needed to reenter. Treasure Caves Treasure Caves is the last track of Sherbet Island and takes place in an abandoned smugglers lair featuring another abandoned shipwreck in a gloomy cavern. A total of 16 Golden Balloons is required to enter this course, and after Bubbler is defeated the first time, the total needed to reenter jumps to 22 balloons. Darkwater Beach Darkwater Beach is the battle stage of Sherbet Island. This stage has the same format as Icicle Pyramid where players endeavor to be the last racer left standing in an all-out battle, except this time set in an enclosed bay at night time with the hovercraft as the chosen vehicle. Bubbler's Course Bubbler's course is the boss track of Sherbet Island and is set on a beach studded with enclosed caves. Trivia * Two of this world's tracks, Pirate Lagoon and Treasure Caves, share track music. Category:Locations Category:DKR Tracks Category:Race Courses Category:Diddy Kong Racing Category:Diddy Kong Racing DS Category:Worlds Category:Diddy Kong Racing Worlds Category:Diddy Kong Racing DS Worlds